Screw New York
by CompletelyDone
Summary: "Did you just get tired of us? Is that it? We're all too barmy for you that you feel the need to go sell your soul in America!" One-Shot.


**Greetings! Another one-shot for you guys! Let me know what you think by reviewing or through whatever means you see fit. Love to all, enjoy!**

* * *

The hallway grew blurry with tears, but that didn't stop one Rose Weasley from running down them recklessly. Her face was hot, damp, and a shade of red that could easily compete with her Weasley hair. Gasping for breath, she threw herself at the nearest window and took a lungful of fresh air. The air was so calm and the sky was so perfectly blue that Rose almost couldn't stand the irony of it all. She had just been gutted beyond repair in front of hundreds of people.

Footsteps echoed through the hallway she was in, and she frantically wiped at her face. It was hopeless that she'd look even slightly presentable, but that didn't stop her from using the sleeve of her dress robes to dry her eyes.

"Rose?" a familiar voice asked with hesitation.

"Sod off," she spat as she sat on a stone bench staring out the window and passing birds and gusts of wind. He should just get on his bike and leave her the hell alone.

"You know I can't do that." There was a long pause before a blonde, young man moved into her line of vision and sat directly left of her. Rose refused to let him see the state that he had left her in; she turned her head to her right shoulder. She wouldn't let him see that he had hurt her; she never allowed herself to feel this way in front of anyone, not even him. "Rose," he started, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you."

She could feel that tears were welling in her eyes, so she stood up and briskly walked away before letting them rain down on her cheeks once more. She dearly hoped that no one else was wandering about the castle; the Head Girl should never be seen in such a state as she was in, especially on the day of her graduation ceremony.

Footsteps kept following her around every corner she turned, but she didn't slow down. "Rose! Just listen to me, I beg you."

"Why?" she whirred around and pointed a shaky finger at the young man, who looked utterly defenseless against Rose. "You bloody tosser! You lied to me. You _promised_ me things. And I have to find out in front of the _entire school_ and their parents that you're leaving to live in New York?" She laughed bitterly, "No, I'm done listening to you, Malfoy."

Rose felt sadistic admitting to herself that she enjoyed the look on his face when she used his last name in that tone. But he deserved it.

"I had my reasons for not telling you," his tousled hair fell into his eyes as he tried to help his case. "I knew you'd react this way."

"You made me think that you'd always be around for me. Our deal was that you'd be training at St. Mungo's while I interned at the Ministry. Instead, I find out at the very last minute that you're shipping yourself off to America. Some best friend you are." She glanced around the empty hallways that they were standing in. All of those good memories that she made here would now be squandered by this hell-breathed nightmare. "Am I that unreasonable that you couldn't have just told me earlier?" When he opened his mouth to respond, she cut him off, "Wait. Don't answer that."

He swallowed and hung his head. "I think that it's best that I go," he muttered.

She looked at him for a long while. How could she hate him? Scorpius had been her best friend for almost five years now. They went through everything together: first bad grade, puberty, first real crush, and first break up. They had been through it all together. Yet she found it so easy to be mad at him. "Best for who? And why do you even want to leave?" When he didn't answer, she approached him and searched his face for some trace of the boy she thought she knew. But the man looking back at her was more distant and quiet than her Scorpius. "Did you just get tired of us? Is that it? We're all too barmy for you that you feel the need to go sell your soul in America!"

"No, Rose. That's not-"

"Or is it because you're tired of the limited selection of girls here? Is that why you didn't bother dating anyone this last year?" When he shook his head fiercely and protested, she stopped everything and stared at him. "Well that leaves me then. Why else would you not tell me until now?" She laughed mockingly to herself and bellowed, "You're so sick of me that you have to leave… Well by all means, leave!"

"Damn it, Rose!" he yelled above her voice. He never took that tone with her and she was shocked to say the very least. "That's not why I'm leaving."

Rose's heartbeat could be heard in her ears and felt in her hands, "Then why?" Her question was met with silence, his eyes fell away from her and his disposition changed into something that Rose was quite unfamiliar with. The seconds that passed felt like hours to Rose, and with each one she lost more and more hope that she'd ever recover her best friend from what he had suddenly become. "Fine," she whispered, "Have a nice life."

"I'm in love with you," his deep voice suddenly whispered. He looked surprised that he had actually said that out loud and he refused to look at her.

For a moment, Rose thought that she had misheard what he said. Time seemed to stop and the air felt thinner and less breathable. "W-what did you say?"

Scorpius took a deep breath and managed to peer down and look her in the eye for a brief moment. "I love you."

She found herself wanting to answer him but unable to say anything.

"I never planned on telling you that," he paused and scratched the back of his neck, "But I need you to know that I'm not leaving to escape the things that I hate; it's quite the opposite actually. I'm your best mate, nothing will ever change that, Rose, but I think that staying here with you would be too hard for me. I didn't date other people this year because I didn't want anyone else. Watching you with Finnegan was hard enough."

Rose cursed herself for ever dating Riley Finnegan. It was not one of her proudest moments. Neither was staring wide-eyed into space while her best friend told her that he's loved her for some time.

"Spending some time without you might be easier for me," he took another deep breath and closed himself off to her once more. "I'm leaving tomorrow at one, I hope you'll come to see me off."

Despite her willingness to do otherwise, Rose couldn't find it in her to move. Damn him! Now she really couldn't be mad that he was leaving. He was leaving; it hit Rose like a _stupefy_ curse. "Scorp, I don't-," she suddenly realized that she was alone. "Bloody hell."

Running with even more determination than before, Rose wove left and right down hallways with no idea where Scorpius had gone. She was about to give up hope when she spotted him making his way to the Slytherin dorms. "Oi!" she shouted down the hall while sprinting towards him. "If you think I'm letting you go after you say something like that, you're dead wrong."

She flung her arms around his neck and crashed her mouth against his. After the initial moment of shock, he lifted her from the ground to bring her closer. Her entire body felt like it was on fire as she desperately clung to him.

"You have no idea what a relief that is," he laughed at her when they parted, "I thought you were going to let me leave."

"Never," she kissed him again. "Screw New York, I'm keeping you to myself."

* * *

**Let it be understood that I have nothing against America. I live there. 'Merica.**

**Review! Favorite! And have a beautiful day.**


End file.
